The present disclosure relates generally to sterile packaging. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improvements in aseptic packaging of food ingredients into various containers.
Aseptic filling of food materials into containers is commonly known in the industry as an often used method for providing shelf stable food products that do not require refrigeration or freezing before and after purchase. Aseptic filling of food materials into rigid containers (cups, bottles etc.) requires the sterilizing of the product as well as the packaging material housing the product. Packaging material is typically sterilized by hydrogen peroxide, superheated steam or gamma-irradiation. Gamma-irradiation is frequently used to sterilize closing parts on a package such as, for example, caps, foils and lids.
The use of probiotic ingredients or other sensitive ingredients (e.g. oils) is also commonly known in the industry. However, use of these ingredients is generally limited to either dry products or liquid products with a limited shelf life of two to four weeks. In order to use probiotic ingredients or other sensitive ingredients in combination with shelf stable liquid products (i.e. products with shelf stability of six weeks to two years), alternative approaches have been used such as straws (e.g. BioGaia) or caps with a separate compartment. However, such caps usually need to be sterilized by gamma-irradiation, which can destroy or damage unstable probiotic ingredients or other sensitive ingredients contained in the caps.